creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Pigment
Blue Pigment is a crafting ingredient that can be processed and found, but not placed into the world nor into a quickslot, since it cannot be consumed. Similar to other pigments, Blue Pigment can be created by placing Blue Flowers into a Processor. This will yield 4 Blue Pigments for 1 Blue Flower each. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes for processing materials in the Processor. Simply carry Blue Flowers in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. By checking your inventory window then, you will see that it has been temporarily been reorganized for the Processor (only as long as the Processor window is open). The topmost section will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move them into your inventory or quickbar. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Blue Flowers can be plucked from nearly every pine-like Elderwood-tree and over time they slowly "regrow" on Elderwood Leaves too, even on Snowy Elderwood Leaves. They do not require any Power Cells to be harvested. Blue Flowers can also be collected in significant amounts from Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface and on surface layer blocks only at ingame-nights in complete darkness. To multiply Blue Flowers, it is even easier though to simply place blocks of Blue Flowers and pick them up repeatedly, which will occasionally yield additional Flower blocks. Other than that, Blue Pigment itself can be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer the in darkness. Blue Pigment can also rarely be obtained from ordinary Blue Keepas, more often from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas too; either when killing them or when taming and harvesting from them as Pets. Blue Pigment is an ingredient in the following recipes: * Blue Stained Glass * Blue Bed * Blue Adobe Floor * Blue Adobe Wall * Blue Adobe Roof * Blue Lamp * Blue Wood Wall * Blue Carpet * Blue Concrete * Blue Beacon * Blue Fireworks * Blue Mosaic Tile Wall Creating or finding Blue Pigment is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for Blue Concrete and other crafting recipes. Category:Ingredients Category:Processed Category:Treasure Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Non-Placeable Category:Non-Consumable Category:Pigments